OUTSIDE OF GRAVITY FALLS
by Artemis the Rebel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines wake up far from Gravity Falls, with no memory of how they got there - and the only way to get home is the to trust their worst and most untrustworthy enemy of all... Bill. (Human!Bill, MAYBE some Mabill in there, because it's my OTP and I can't resist it. XD Enjoy! BTW: PROBABLE SPOILERS WARNING.)
1. Chapter 1

1

 **DIPPER** _backed away in horror as his enemy read the spell aloud. Clouds gathered and lightning the color of blue neon lights crackled all around. One hissing bolt nearly struck his madly chanting foe. The next came so close Dipper could feel his hair stand on end. The third came even closer - and the fourth struck._

 _Dipper screamed in agony as his adversary shrieked with chilling laughter over the thunder and gales of the rising storm..._

Dipper Pines sat bolt upright, screaming his head off. His twin sister, Mabel, jolted awake beside him with a startled yelp. "THOSE BURRITO BITES ARE _MINE,_ FOOL!"

Dipper stared over at her, panting. Slowly, he began to relax. _It was just a nightmare._ He sighed and gave his twin a concerned look. "You okay, sis?"

Mabel frowned, blinking rapidly in confusion at her hands. "Wait, huh?.. What happened to... and that guy... that guy who wanted my food..."

Dipper chuckled. "Sounds like you were having some dream."

"Aww..." Mabel appeared mildly disappointed. Then she tipped her head at Dipper. "What about you, bro-bro?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You look way more weirded out and _sweatier_ than usual..."

"I'm fine, Mabel. I just had a nightmare, is all." Dipper lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Mabel lifted her chin and shuffled over to him on her knees. "What about? You wanna talk about it?"

"No, Mabel... thanks, I..." Dipper mumbled, already drifting off again.

Mabel was quiet for a moment, and, for a moment, Dipper thought that she actually might _not..._

Mabel seized him roughly by the shoulders and began to shake him furiously. Dipper's eyes flew wide open and he began to yell in a desperate panic.

"M-A-A-A-BEL YO-O-OU'RE SH-A-AKING MY-Y-Y EYEBA-AA-ALLS O-O-OUT!"

Mabel released him. "DIPPER! _ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?!"_ she hollered into his face, eyes stretched to nigh-inhuman proportions.

"Very much so!" Dipper confirmed, sitting up dizzily. "W-What's wrong?"

Mabel stared at him for a second, wide-eyed. Dipper had never seen her look so distressed, and they had once fought a giant monster that wanted to _destroy_ them. (Actually, one... two... oh, and that giant robot...carry the shapeshifter...)

Then she pointed.

Dipper followed her gesture, his eyebrows scrunched together, then gasped in sheer horror.

Above them, blotting out the stars, were the silhouettes of huge apartment buildings, skyscrapers, and the hazy orange glow of metropolis lights.

Dipper slowly stared back over at Mabel, who gazed back at him, terrified.

"I don't think we're in Gravity Falls anymore, Dipper," she whispered.

Dipper nodded slowly in agreement, deciding not to let the cheesy reference undermine the horrible severity of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **MABEL'S** out-of-place Wizard of Invizo reference was merely an effort to keep herself from freaking out, which she was struggling not to do. Laughter was her key to shaking off fear. But this was too _INSANELY NIGHTMARISH_ for that to work.

She turned to Dipper, her eyes still wide. "D-Dipper... _please_ tell me you remember why we're here?" Her voice was small. She had given up on keeping her fear on the inside.

Dipper bit his lip. He knew exactly how his sister felt, and he also knew that she needed to know that everything was and would be okay.

At the same time, he couldn't lie to her.

"I...I _don't,_ Mabel," he admitted painfully. He reached out and pulled her close. They were both shaking. "But- but it'll be alright. We'll... we'll ask for directions! Heck, this... this is probably all _easily_ explainable." Dipper glanced around, desperately searching for something, anything familiar. There was nothing he recognized. The Pines twins were inexplicably lost in a sprawling city they'd never been in before, sitting on a musty blanket in the back of an empty alley.

And, even worse... they were alone.

But at least they had each other.

Mabel nodded rapidly, clinging to his every word. "Yeah... yeah! And whatever's happened, we can be _sure_ that Grunkle Stan is looking for us."

Back home in Gravity Falls, Stan Pines sat on the ugly old recliner, wearing nothing but a tank top and blue-striped boxer shorts. He stared at the TV in blank boredom. It was some stupid program about the manufacturing of cardboard boxes. And _even worse,_ the narrator had the most monotonous British voice in the ENTIRE MULTIVERSE.

 _"KIDS!_ I CAN'T FIND THE REMOTE! BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOOK!"

Grunkle Stan waited, then stared up at the ceiling. "AND I REFUSE TO GET UP!"

There was no reply. Grunkle Stan shifted his weight, then stared at the television screen in wild-eyed terror as the volume suddenly turned up to the max for no reason whatsoever.

"KIIIIIIDS!"

"Right!" Dipper looked and sounded perfectly confident, but inside, he knew all too well what terrible things might happen to two twelve-year olds in a city at night, by themselves...

 _I've fought the undead. I've fought_ Bill Cipher! _I can protect both of us from some city-crawling scumbags._

Mabel hopped to her feet. "YEAH!" Dipper warmed to see that he'd managed to put that familiar braces-studded grin back on her adorable face. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAIL A TAXI!" She began to inspect her pockets (there weren't any), then glanced back at her brother. "Ummm... Dipper, do taxi pilots take payment in..." Her eyes followed something as it scuttled behind a dumpster. "...bunnies?"

Dipper winced. "I, uh - I didn't say anything about taxis yet." He stood up. "Let's just ask for directions before we do anything else."

Mabel looked mildly disappointed again, but her cheeriness instantly bounced back. "Okay, let's go do that, then!" She immediately bolted off.

Dipper yelped and ran after her. _"No!_ Mabel, WAIT!"


End file.
